Twig that breaks
by cherrysandwich
Summary: Twigkit is a windclan cat that must deal with the fact that all has been lost and she must survive in her own clan. She was once a beloved daughter of a clan leader but now a disgrace to windclan because of her father . Will she face her problems or run away?
1. Alegances

Chapter one:

Riverclan:

Leader: Mudstar: large brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Poolheart: silver grey she with dark amber eyes

Medicine cat: Spiderweb: oddly marked black tom

Apprentice: Beaverpaw

Warriors:

Tansypetal: grey she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Mousestep: light grey tom

Beetlefang: shiny black tom

Robinpaw: brown she with red underbelly

Tinywhisker: small white and grey cat with amber eyes

Lizardstripe: golden tabby she cat

Minnowpaw: small white, silver she cat

Rockfoot: Dark grey tom

Birchpaw: White tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Rippleheart: mother to brookkit, leopardkit and badgerkit foster to twigkit

Lakewater: blueish grey she cat with green eyes

Elders: Sparkheart: orange tom with green eyes


	2. the prologuE

PROLOGUE:

On the windy moors of windclan a queen kitted. The moment she dreaded for all her life was here. She couldn't stand to kill her own kits like all the other queens and live so she has to kill them with her."Star clan am I making the right choice?" she asked out loud. A hard wind nearly pushed her off the edge. Tears formed around her eyes. "This is it." She whispered to herself.

She remembered exploring camp for the first time and becoming an apprentice clanmates called her name as she glowed with pride. Her hunting skills were amazing and she was one of the best apprentices in all the clans. Shortly after she became a warrior she remembered him. His deep blue eyes glaring at her and kidnapping her. Torturing her so much that she would do anything, even eating crowfood to stop the pain. She was freed by her only family which was her father. Oh how much they loved each other and were closer than a queen and her kits. A wail erupted from her mouth as she felt herself contract. Behind her far behind her stood her father as she leapt into the unknown.

Mudstar wailed as she leapt off the cliff. "Starclan how can you be so cruel!" he yelled at the sky. Mudstar quickly ran down the slope and saw four kits in a bloodied mess on top of their mother. "her plan failed I must hide them before he steals them" he whispered. He bit into the sacks and licked their fur backward. Two had their father's fur, one was blacker than night and one shared his pelt. Poolheart walked behind him and gasped with surprise."My loyal deputy please take the two orange kits and place one in riverclan and one in shadowclan."

"What about the black one and the brown one?" she asked confused. "The black one shall be taken to the twoleg place and the brown one stays with me, take two warriors and tell no one." As his deputy dashed off he smiled at the little brown kit. She looked much like him but with a slightly squashed in face like her mothers. "I will call you Twigkit".


	3. Chapter OnE

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I have made tons of mistakes already. Sorry for that. I'm going to try and make at least three chapters a week at a minimum. Already there is death and loss in the prologue but what's a fanfic without them?

CHAPTER ONE

I could hear kits play fighting and Rippleheart calming them down. My eyes fluttered open to a sandy and warm area with bright light coming out one end of it. "Hey you finally opened your eyes!" Leopardkit squealed "Let's go outside!". I stood up and walked confidently outside. After my eyes adjusted I saw big rolling hills and a sparkling lake. The sky was clear except for one fluffy white cloud. Silver she cat with piercing amber eyes glared at me from what I guessed as the warriors den. "Hello Twigkit, first time out of the nursery?" I looked at the tall brown tom and nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Mudstar the one and the only, the great and the powerful!" He told the sky in a deep booming voice. Leopardkit and I giggled at the silly tom. "KITS GET OVER HERE!" Rippleheart yelled. "We better get going I guess…" Leopardkit disappointedly sulked away. As I started to walk away Mudstar yelled "Twigkit?". "Hmmm?"

"Come to my den tomorrow I have to talk to you."

I simply nodded and walked away. What could Mudstar possibly want from me?

I curled into my moss nest between Badgerkit and Rippleheart and drifted off to sleep. I could see fog swirling around me then disappearing as I stood in front of a river. A silver gray she cat walked up to me. "A twig no matter how small is connected to a tree. All trees start off like a twig then grow and grow. Eventually twigs fall off and break but the tree lives on. Will the poison of an adder shake the tree so hard it breaks or will a branch collapse on the adder killing it? The main question is Twigkit can the Twig that breaks mend itself?" The cat looked at her sadly and disappeared. A twig rose from the river and shook violently . The twig burst into two. Twigkit stared at the twig as future memories of love, warmth, hate and sadness flowed from her fixing the twig and moving on.

As I awoke I wondered what an odd dream that was. I have better things to think about as I shook the eerie dream from my mind I looked outside and saw three thick muscled warriors talking to Mudstar. As I peeked out of the den a big flame orange tom with piercing blue eyes asked "What about that one?" Mudstar looked calm but she could tell he was hiding something. "That's Ripplehearts daughter. She looks like Beavertail her father the warrior you killed does she not?" The odd tom nodded and flicked his tail toward the trees as his warriors followed him.

Twigkit crawled


	4. CHAPTER TWO

Hello to the only person that has read this. CONGRATS TO YOU! (I forget your fanfic name sorry) I was so happy when I read that I had one favorite! Since I now have one follower I will try even harder to make good chapters even though exams are coming up. For a hint in the rest of the story just re-read the prophecy! By the way I don't warriors for the disclaimer. And y b-day is on the 11th!

CHAPTER TWO

For the last half moon, wind whisked its way to Windclan which was horrible because I terribly need to talk to Mudstar. Rippleheart never let us out of the nusery all that time. "Kits eat up, this is the first mouse you might taste for a long time!" We all happily sniffed at the mouse until Leopardkit took a big bite. "Ewwwww its gross!" Leopardkit yelled. Brookkit and Badgerkit licked the meat and rubbed their mouths in disgust. I cautisouly walked up to the mouse aware that my littermates were watching and took a big bite. The mouse had a very soft and juicy meat. " IBS GWEAT!" I said through a mouthful of mouse meat. My siblings rolled around mrrowing in laughter. Brookkit was pretending to bite our heads off as we ran from her. "EEK! ITS COMING!" Badgerkit screamed as we all pounced on her panting. Beetlefang walked in and licked Rippleheart (his sister not his mate) head. "The kits can come out again its beautiful outside" he happily explained. Rippleheart sighed and agreed. I walked over to Beetlefang. "I promised I would talk to Mudstar can I please go?" "Oh course you can little one, off you go." He told me and smiled. I smiled back and walked into Mudstars den.

I padded in the den and stepped on Mudstars tail. "Whaaa..?" "It's me Twigkit"

"Oh make yourself comfortable" he mewed as I sat on some moss across from him. "Twigkit Rippleheart is not your mother." Mudstar confessed. "What about Leopardkit, Badgerkit and Beaverkit? Are they my siblings?" "Well…no they are not your real siblings." "So do I have siblings?" Mudstar looked up surprised. "No you have no siblings." He told me. "Are you my father then?" I asked. "I looked into his yellow eyes with orange lightly streaking the sides of it. "Yes Twigkit I am your father your mother died in childbirth." He mewed sadly. I could tell he thought he was to blame of my mother's death. "Let's go for a walk Twigkit." I nodded and we padded away.

We walked a long way and I listened to his stories about a fearless Thunderclan leader. "And he fell to the ground losing his first life. Starclan brought him back then he awoke again and swiped at Scourge missing him and gained battle wounds himself. Until finally he killed Scourge letting the clans rest in peace for a while." My eyes widened "A while?" "Twigkit that's a story for another time." He told me. I could tell he was amused by me. We reached the creek. "How do you fish?" I asked Mudstar."Well from what I hear you put your paw out, make sure your shadow is out of the water and wait for a fish to land on it." I put my paw in the water making sure my shadow was out of the way and waited. After a while I spotted a minnow swim on my paw and I quickly flipped the minnow out of the water. Mudstar smiled at me and purred. "This will be our little secret" he mewed as he winked at me. I slowly yawned as he picked me up by the scruff and carried me along. I listened to the sound of his breathing and fell asleep.


	5. CHAPTER THREE

Hello again! YaY two favorites! Celebration time!...awkward moment. So ill answer a question I was asked. Twigkit does have three siblings (mentioned in the prologue) but she doesn't know that she has siblings because Mudstar is being a jerk by lying and telling her "No Twigkit you don't have any siblings" O.O . And I know I might be asked this but Mudstar is not Twigkits father but her grandfather. Seriously this guy likes to lie. Anywho thank you my fans I'm now 14 and I'm probably going to fail my WTF class, MATH :(

CHAPTER THREE

Mudstar and Twigkit had grown very close in the last moon. Leopardkit hated her den mate and refused to talk to her along with Brookkit and Badgerkit. Shadowclan and Thunderclan were stealing prey from Windclan and Riverclan had its own problems. "Take that you Thunderclan crowfood!" Brookkit spat at Twigkit as she lept on her. Twigkit yowled in surprise and ran into Leopardkit. Leopardkit glared at her and bit her paw. "Twigkit hissed in pain and ran out of the den. She could hear her denmater talking about her. "Twigkit goes running to her leader." "Oh I think she is going to try and become an apprentice early." "Not on my watch, let's get rid of her"

Twigkit shrunk in fear and ran into Mudstars den. Mudstar and Poolheart were talking about Thunderclan. She looked at the silver she cat. Poolheart glared at Twigkit and left. "What's wrong Twigkit?" Mudstar mewed, worry in his eyes. "My denmates want to kill me and Leopardkit bit my foot. Mudstar looked at my foot "Go to Spiderwebs den and ill talk to the kits." Twigkit nodded and left the den. Twigkit padded to the medicine cat den slightly limping. Spiderweb looked up from what he was doing. "What's wrong?" I looked at my paw and he seemed to understand. He grabed a small yellow petal and put some of the juices on my paw. "Did Leopardkit do this to you?" he asked. "Yes my den mates hate me." It looked like he was amused. He wouldn't understand anyway. "Don't walk on it too much and tell me if it hurts or anything." I looked at my paw that was no longer bleeding and was stained yellow. I sighed and walked into my den. Leopardkit glared at me as I lowered my head in silence. How could they hate me so much? I was only spending time with my father. I dragged my moss bedding on the other side of Rippleheart who seemed uncomfortable with me being there. I gave her a pleading look and dragged my den to a cold corner of the nursery. This must be what neglect feels like I thought to myself as I tucked my paws under me. Brookkit smiled at me as I glared at her. I slowly fell asleep to the thought of calling Leopardkit many horrible names.

I looked around the bright clearing. It didn't seem like Windclan camp and I could hear a river. A beautiful silver grey she walked up to me. "Hello little one" I smiled at her suddenly remembering the odd dream I had a long time ago. "You will find happiness however long that may take. Don't give up hope you have a great destiny" "Wait you're telling me that more sadness is on the way?"

"Yes you must remain strong for Starclan or many will die, or worse" the cat mewed sadly. I cocked my head at her words. What could be worse than dying? The landscape began to fade away.

I awoke to yowls. Sparkheart was in the nursery hiding the kits but he couldn't see me. I peeked around the corner and saw Bettlewisker and Robinpaw fighting bravely against two large toms. The grey tom grabbed Robinpaw by her scruff and threw her away. An orange tom with deep blue eyes flung Beetlewisker away and walked into the nursery. He hit Sparkheart in the head leaving him dazed and was about to grab Leopardkit. Remembering the battle moves Mudstar showed me I flung myself at the tom and hit him on the head. He was knocked over and I ripped out clumps of fur. The tom looked at me. "THUNDERCLAN RETREAT!" he yelled as he grabbed my scruff and threw me against the wall. I was aware of him picking me up and running but slipped out of consciousness.


	6. CHAPTER FOUR

Hello again my lovely viewers! I have decided to ask a warrior related question each chapter so the official first question is: How did you learn or find out about Warriors? How I found about warriors was kind of stupid. I used to play roblox and I played Warrior Cats New Lake Territory a lot. I was surprised that Mandaka made a game about a book but congrats to her. Please put some name suggestions or story suggestions to me. I would appreciate a pretty warrior name for our little Twigkit. Exams are starting next week so ill try to study and make fanfics I couldn't ditch you guys. Here is your chapter.

CHAPTER FOUR

I awoke to yowling. A cat was rushing to a small cave where the yowling was coming from. Where am I? Twigkit wondered as she remembered being stolen last night. The tom who stole her walked into the nursery. Twigkit looked around her. She could see a big hollow that she was in with dens made out of brambles and trees up above. Twi kit opened her mouth and breathed in the scents around her. She could smell cats that smelt like the border beside the creek. She realized she must be in Thunderclan. Twigkit heard the wailing stop. Twigkit looked around and saw only mostly only toms in camp and there were some queens resting in the saw a cave and quietly snuck into the cave and saw a proud mother with her kits. "Who are you?" the queen asked. "I'm Twigkit from Windclan." She told the queen shyly. The queen's gaze softened. "You must be brave. Can you help me give brave names to my kits?" She asked. Twigkit looked at her surprised that she would be given such an honor. Twigkit looked at the kits. "The golden one is a tom and this black one is a tom but the other black one is a she." Twigkit thought carefully. The golden tom looked like he was the weakest."How about Lionpaw for the golden one?" Twigkit asked. The queen purred in agreement."Maybe Shadowkit after the strong Shadowclan? And then she should be Ravenkit because of how shiny her coat is." The queen smiled "Those are wonderful names." The queen looked sadly at Ravenkit.""Adderstar will either kill her at birth or she will be a queen the rest of her life. I don't want that life for her or any of my kits." "Will you run away?" I mewed. "Twigkit I can't run away but you might be able to. Adderstar planned on killing you but I know an escape route." The black queen moved a few brambles to reveal a small tunnel. "Please take Ravenkit, Shadowkit is too big for you to carry and Lionkit is too weak to stay far from his mother. I sadly nodded and gently grabbed Ravenkits scruff. I looked back at the queen. "What's your name?" I asked "I'm Duskfoot".

Twigkit exited the tunnel. She saw big trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. She would have tried to catch some Butterflies but the Thunderclan warriors would realize she was gone soon. Twigkit tried not to drag Ravenkit who was shivering slightly. She padded on and half dragged the kit until she could hear thumps in the distance and the river close by. Twigkit quickened her pace until she reached the creek. Ravenkit mewed loudly and was batting Twigkits fur. Twigkit spotted rocks and lept on them until she reached Windclan territory. She could hear a Thunderclan patrol of about two or three warriors catching up to her. Twigkit ran as fast as she could now see the cats crossing the creek. Twigkit could see a Windclan patrol running toward the Thunderclan cats. She sighed in relief and padded on toward her camp.

Mudstar ran up to her "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Why do you have a kit with you?" "Adderstar was going to kill her and I'm fine." "What's the kits name?" Her name is Ravenkit, can she join our clan?" Mudstar purred "Of course she can, go see Spiderweb you have thorns in your fur." I nodded and walked into Spiderwebs den. "Your back?" he asked. "Yes I am, can you please help me pull out thorns?" He nodded and pulled out a thorn. I bit my tongue in pain and pulled two out. He pulled out five more. "Does your head hurt?" he asked. I just realized that my head hurt from being flung against a wall. "Yes it does." I mewed. He put some poppy seeds on his paw. "Eat this then go to bed." He purred. I obediently ate the seeds then padded to the nusery. I looked up to see Leopardkit surprised but still hateful. Lakewater a queen that had been close to giving birth had a little kit that looked a lot like her and Ravenkit sleeping peacefully. Lakewater looked up at me and made room for me to sleep beside Ravenkit. I yawned and smiled. I half walked/ half dragged myself over to Ravenkit and fell asleep as soon as I heard the sound of Lakewater purring.


	7. CHAPTER FIVE

Hello again! I have very bad news for you. From July 5th to the end of July I will be gone camping. The good news is that school is almost out! YAY I know you wont answer this chapters question but here it is: What cat in the series do you find is your favorite or most like you? I have many favorite cats myself let me list them off: Jayfeather, Whitestorm, Nightstar, Onestar, Tallstar, Crookedstar, Lionheart Cinderpelt (I hate Cinderheart) Longtail, Stormfur, Stonefur and Hollyleaf. I find myself a lot like Cinderpelt (Warrior apprentice version). By the way you guys will get mad at me but I must admit something…..I hate Sandstorm I'm a fan of FirexCinder. Sandstorm is a STUPID S***Y W***E B***H and I want to stomp on her heart.

CHAPTER FIVE

Three moons passed. Ravenkit knew her mother was not Lakewater but she loved Lakewater and Lakewater treated her like her other kits. Ravenkit and Twigkit were like sisters and did everything together. Mudstar liked Ravenkit and when she reached the age of two and a half moons Mudstar took her out for walks with Twigkit. Poolheart the deputy hated Twigkit and Ravenkit despite the twos gentle nature. Thunderclan tried to kidnap warriors from Windclan and use them to trade the warrior with Windclan territory. About one quarter of Windclans land was now Thunderclan land. In a horrible battle Mudstar lost his second last life from an infected wound. What will happen? Will Windclan fall into the claws of the evil Adderstar?

Twigkit batted the moss ball toward Skykit (Lakewaters tom kit). Skykit hit the mossball high up in the air and it hit a napping Tinywisker. Tinywisker opened up her amber eyes and smiled at the kits warmly. She looked a little big for her small size so it was obious she was having kits. She walked into the warriors den and purred as she rubbed past Rockfoot. We all looked at the moss ball which was flying away in the wind. All three of us ran after it. The moss ball landed in a rabbit hole. "I-I'm not going in there" Skykit stammered. Ravenkits face held the same scared expression. I sighed "If a rabbit comes out be sure to catch it." I told the kits as I dove into the hole.

I fell into the hole with a thunk. I rubbed my head with my paw and padded forward. I opened my mouth to let the scents flow in. I could smell a milky smell and very fresh rabbit. My mouth watered as I imagined eating tender baby rabbits but ignored my hunger as I spotted the mossball. I grabbed the moss ball in my teeth and left the hole. I came out with the mossball and gave it to Skykit. "What was it like in there?" Ravenkit asked. "It's dusty and smells like milk." I mewed. Ravenkit satisfied nodded and padded onward. "We should visit Mudstar if he is not busy." I told the kits. The two smiled and ran into Mudstars den.

Mudstar smiled at the kits. "Hello Ravenkit, Twigkit and Skykit, what brings you here?" "Can you tell us a story please?" Skykit begged. Mudstar smiled "Okay how about I tell you about a famous story I heard once. We all looked at each other and nodded. Once a long time ago before we lived around the lake there was a very pretty she named Silverpelt. She was very kind and extremely loyal. All the toms in her clan fell for her but she didn't love any of them. She loved a tom named Darkforest who had pure black fur and deep green eyes. Silverpelt had light blue eyes and a silver coat with small white speckles. One day at a gathering they confessed their love for each other. In the following moons they kept meeting in secret and eveuntaly Silverpelt was having kits. Silverpelt and Darkforest went to their meeting spot and a Thunderclan tom killed Silverpelt while she was kitting. She gave birth to a black tom and a little silver she with no white spots. Darkforest vowed revenge and killed many Thunderclan cats. When he died white spots appeared in the sky and some say that's how Silverpelt came to be. Darkforest was banished to a place Starclan sent evil cats. He was sad and had nobody. He missed Silverpelt every day. One day a small star showed and he followed it. He reached Starclan and they allowed him to see Silverpelt and his kits. That's how The Dark forest came to be. The two kits were snoring softly and I smiled at them. Feeling peaceful I closed my eyes. I heard a warning yowl. Skykit and ravenkit shrank in fear. I led them to the back of Mudstars den. Mudstar looked outside then the same orange tom ran in. There was hissing and fur and yowling. It seemed to go on for ages. Then it stopped. The tom pinned Mudstar down. "Please why are you doing this Adderstar?" Adderstar looked at him. "Thunderclan will rise again I am blessed by Starclan." He mewed and clawed at his stomach. Adderstar was about to snap Mudstars neck but then his ears perked up and he ran away. I ran toward Mudstar and he looked at me. "Im….not your father..Adderstar is your father….my daughter is…your mother…ask….Tinywisker. I love you like a daughter…" He looked up into my eyes. "Twig that breaks" He took one wheezing breath and looked at the ceiling. I dug my face in his fur. His fur didn't smell of rabbits. His fur smelled like death. His body didn't carry the same warmth as it used to.

I stayed with him at the vigil. Nobody joined me except Skykit and Ravenkit. I watched him wishing that he would get up and comfort me. Tell me everything was all right. I watched as Sparkheart dug a hole beside an oak tree and lay him down. I stayed at the grave knowing that I had no kin. I was alone.

I was broken.

I'm a horrible person I know! But I bet I made some people cry. Which is good finally the story isn't so boring. And please put in a nice warrior name for Twigkit. I was thinking Twigleaf or something. Hope you enjoyed!

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

PS: IM CANADIAN!


	8. CHAPTER SIX

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They made my day so much better when I read them! I give my thanks to:

Smokeblade27: Awesome names (it is interesting) your boss.

Willowdream of Forestclan: You give me tons of reviews and you're a good writer plus you gave me my first favorite. Thank you!

Moonbeam141: You gave me my first review! Thank you thank you!

OceanSeaBlueEyes: You have given me reviews too and we both agree that ravenkit is cute.

To whatever Guests that have reviewed me: Thank you for the wonderful names!

To whoever has read this: YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I thank you for taking the time to read my story! I couldn't have done this without you.

Alura arrows: You gave me a birthday present, another favorite!

Oh yes one other thing to do is list off names I might give little Twigkit!

Twigfrost (meh), Twigleaf (preety name), Twigstrike(powerful…and boss), Twigtail( its catchy isn't it?) and Twigclaw or fang (not like Yellowfang I hope)

Yellowfang: IM GOING TO SHREAD YOU!

Me: ….. *runs away*

CHAPTER SIX

I looked up and heard cats coming into camp. I ran outside curious to see who would be the new deputy. "All cats able to catch rabbits gather bellow the high rock" We all gathered. "I have recived my new name from Starclan and I will serve you all as best as I can". "POOLSTAR POOLSTAR!" we all chanted. Poolstar purred in reply. "Mousestep please step forward." Mousestep walked up to Poolstar" I say these words before Starclan so they may hear and approve my choice. Mousestep will be the new Windclan deputy." We all chanted his name. "I will serve Windclan until death and after." He mewed. "Now since I am leader I have a few changes to make". Everyone cocked their heads confused. "Spirits of Starclan, you know every cat by name. I ask you to take the name away from the cat you see before you, as it no longer stands for who she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors I name Twigkit Venom because she has poisoned our clan with her Adderstar blood and she will be an outcast, never to become a warrior, apprentice or medicine cat. She will give to our clan by eating after everyone else and must have food given to her, get new moss and take away dirty ones, sleep out in the open to warn us of danger, participate in battle training so the apprentices can harm her and not each other and must never leave camp unless given permission. "I looked around as my clan mates looked at me in pity and disgust. "Starclan won't you kill me now?"

Venoms lifestyle had rapidly changed. Every morning she woke up in the cold clearing with no moss. Mentors' took her out in the morning and she had many horrible injuries. On the way back she had to gather moss. She spent her afternoons going through moss, making sure no thorns got in. She then had to replace the moss. Lakewater would let her sneak into the nusery to play with Skykit and Ravenkit who were now four moons old. In the evenings when Leopardpaw and her siblings came back from training they would spit at her and kick dirt in her face. After everyone went to sleep Poolstar would throw the skinniest thing in the pile at her face. Today it was a tiny robin. The robin had a bite taken out of it and it was a few days old but it was food. She gobbled it down in seconds and followed Poolstar to her den. "Poolstar?" she asked "can I talk to you?" Poolstar glared at her "Spit it out foxdung!" Venom asked "Why do you hate me?" Poolstar sighed and sat down. "As an apprentice I had a crush on your grandfather. He liked another she cat though and had one kit with her. I was glad when she died. When his daughter went missing I tried to convince him she was dead but he refused to think that. I convinced your mother to kill herself but then you came. He spent all his time with you! I remember when you were born all four of her kits survived. I took one to the twolegplace and Tinywhisker took one to Shadowclan and Rockfoot took one to Riverclan." I blinked in confusion and left the den. I had siblings? What were their names? What did they look like? I sat down on the ground thinking of Mudstar. Was he watching me right now?

I woke up to see Ravenkit and Skykit bouncing around. I smiled at the kits but Lizardstripe gave me a warning glare. I rolled my eyes. Like I'm dangerous. I leapt at the kits growling. And rolled past them. They laughed and I fell. Claws went down my back. I screeched in pain. "What did you do that for!" I yelled at her. "You're a danger to the kits!" I laughed in her face she clawed my face sending me to the ground because of my skinny weight. She tried to strike again but I dodged her and swiped at her face. She growled at me and pushed me against a wall. I winced as teeth touched my throat but the teeth were gone. Skykit and Ravenkit held her tail in their jaws. She schreeched in pain and threw Skykit on the ground. Lakewater bounded to Lizardstripe and pinned her down. She looked down at her with hatred in her eyes and bit into her neck killing her. Poolstar looked at all four of them. "Those four traitors are banished from Windclan and if we see you this evening we will kill you." My eyes widened. Beetlewisker looked sadly at Lakewater. "I will go where my heart lies, that is with Lakewater". Poolstar bowed her head. I tried to walk toward the way to Riverclan but the world swirled around me and I fell unconscious.

Four cats gathered in a clearing "How do we know if she's good or not yet?" the brown tom mewed. The silver she replied" She is very fragile at the moment but has grown strong enough to endure her destiny." A white she steped forward "I say we make sure she has something to be good for to live for. The black tom nodded "She has Ravenkit. Is that not enough? The white she shook her head "She needs love."

Oh sorry I forgot. This chapters question is: What clan do you think you would be from? I think I would be Riverclan and Skyclan because I climb trees and swim great in mountain rivers. Thank you everyone! You all make my day better. Thank you.


	9. CHAPTER SEVEN

Hello again! This is the last chapter I will write for a while. I might be able to write one sometime on the weekend but I might not. This chapters question is: What clan position would you be in? I myself would probably be a deputy. Every single quiz I do it says "You're a deputy". By the way I'm a girl and I'm currently in grade eight. I hope I can go to grade nine in September. So here is your allegiances:

CHAPTER SEVEN

Riverclan:

Leader: Stemstar: Skinny/small tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Rabbittail: Light brown she with a stubby tail.

Medicine cat: Grassfang: Orange tom with dull green eyes.

Warriors:

Coldfeather:Light brown tom with curly fur and dark blue eyes.

Bearpelt: Large brown she with dark eyes.

Wolfpaw: Light gray fluffy tom with soft yellow eyes

Nutshell: Sandy coloured she with amber eyes

Desertpaw: Small light ginger she with blue eyes.

Beetlefang: Shiny black tom with amber eyes.

Gingerstripe: Big ginger tom with one blind eye.

Vixenpaw: Dark ginger she with light blue eyes.

Queens:

Lakewater: Bluish gray she with green eyes.

Skykit:Bluish gray tom with amber eyes.

Ravenkit: Shiny black she with blue eyes.

Softfeather: Light gray she with dark eyes.

Fogkit:Light gray tom.

Mistkit:Light bluish gray she.

Dewkit: dark gray tom.

Wispkit: white she with odd markings.

Elders:

Ruby: Old white loner with dark amber eyes.

Longfur: Black tom with long fur and yellow eyes

"We were banished! Lizardstripe attacked her and my kits tried to help. She attacked my kits and…..and I killed her." Lakewater told the cats. A toms voice replied "Why is she so skinny? And how does she have battle scars and yet she is only a young apprentice?" "She is Mudstars granddaughter, her mother was one of the queens and Mudstar spared Twigkit. She is a very nice cat and Poolstar doesn't feed her and she is the test dummy for training apprentices. We would like to join Riverclan." "Coldfeather take her to Grassfang." The voice told the warrior. Twigkit felt teeth gently pick her off the ground and fell into darkness.

Twigkit woke up to the sweet smell of herbs on a soft moss bed with feathers woven in it. Twigkit tried to get up but her legs were weak. A big tom with light brown fur came in. Twigkit looked at his eyes and they were the same dark blue of her fathers. "Get away from me foxdung!" She yelled at the tom. The tom looked at her."I'm Adderstars younger brother, I know he's your father and I ran away when he became deputy". I looked into his eyes that were filled with love, sadness, pity and kindness. I instantly knew I could trust him. "I'm sorry, Adderstar killed Mudstar, Mudstar was like a father to me." She told him. "I saw your eyes and I remember him looking at me…" "Twigkit you should rest now, we found you bleeding to death and half starving." He pushed a mouse towards her "You must be hungry" Twigkit nodded and ate the mouse. Twigkit groomed herself as she listened to a story that Coldfeather was saying. "There are a group of cats that live in the mountains. They hunt birds that can pick up a cat and they have a leader that acts as a medicine cat too. Some say we are descendants of tribe cats. I personally believe we are. A group of cats that set out to find the Lake stopped at the tribe. One was Tigerstars son and one of his daughters! As well as Firestars daughters and Firestars best friend's Daughter and son. They met a badger that could speak cat too." Twigkit fell asleap to Coldfeathers ramblings and felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.


	10. CHAPTER EIGHT

Hello peeps! I feel like celebrating! WE HAVE 20 REVIEWS! I am very happy with my story and never expected to get even one follow! And now I have two favorites! I am drawing a book cover for Twig that breaks. I really suck at drawing but I managed to get a warriors book format sort of on there. On July 5th I'm going to a summer camp then I'll be in the Calgary area for six months! I will try to write chapters on a laptop every few days. This chapter question is not warrior related but I'm wondering where are you going this summer. Oh and for the people who live near Calgary (You are probably all Americans) I hope your house isn't swept away from the run off. Anyways…here is your chapter!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Coldfeather and I became close during my time in the medicine cat den. He brought me fish so I would get used to the taste. Finnaly after a few days I was let out of the medicine cat den. "All cats able to catch their own fish gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting"Stemstar skinny gray tom beckoned twigkit to step forward. "Twigkit you are past the age of six moons and you should become an apprentice. You will be known as Twigpaw and your mentour is Coldfeather." I walked up to Coldfeather and touched noses with him. He looked at me proudly. "Coldfeather I hope you pass on your gentleness onto Twigkit as well as protectiveness for Riverclan. A few cats congratulated me. Coldfeather walked up to me "Would you like to see the territory or meet your denmates." I thought for a moment "Can I see the territory first?"

"Of course" Coldfeather purred and bolted out of camp. I struggled following him and looked at my surroundings. There were wildflowers everywhere and sunlight leaked through the leaves of the trees. Coldfeather stopped at a large creek. "Can you fish" He asked me. I nodded in reply and remembered when Mudstar taught me how to fish. I struggled to not cry as I put my paw in the water making sure to not have my shadow in the water. There were a lot of minnows that were very fast but then a fish larger than a fox length was swimming my way. I put my paw in deeper and waited. The fish swam over my paw and I wrapped my legs around the fish and dug my claws in his scales. The fish took me underwater. I slowly opened my eyes and saw how beautiful it was. I found the fishes neck and bit into it. He swam madly for a few moments then stopped. I struggled to swim but I was sinking lower and lower. All the air was out of my lungs. Coldfeather leapt into the water and grabbed my scruff I still held onto the fish as we reached the surface. I gasped for breath and coughed up water."Best first big catch eh?" I told Coldfeather. He just mrrowed in laughter and helped me drag the fish to camp.

Everyone in camp was surprised of how big the fish was and Coldfeather went to the nursery to play with the kits. The sun was setting and beautiful streaks of pink and orange were in the sky. I yawned and just realised how tired I was. I padded into the Apprentice den and saw some apprentices chatting. A ginger she walked up to me "Hello your Twigpaw right?" I was about to saw yes when she cut me off. "That sandy coloured she is Desertpaw and the gray tom over there is Wolfpaw." The two apprentices smiled at me and showed me a moss nest "This is your nest, I hope you like it" mewed Desertpaw. "I smiled and thanked Desertpaw. "You look cold." Wolfpaw told me. "I was trying to catch a big fish and it took me underwater." All the apprentices laughed. I laughed at how stupid it must sound. Desertpaw was yawning and I realized how mush she looked like Coldfeather. She must be my sister I thought to myself. Vixenpaw was getting settled in and the air turned colder. I shivered and Wolfpaw settled himself closer to me. I then realized how handsome he was with his white undercoat and the shiny silver gray fur that shimmered in the sunlight. His eyes were soft with kindness. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

In the morning I got up early. I carefully got out of my nest making sure not to disturb Wolfpaw. The sun was just coming up and some warriors were out in the sunlight sharing tongues. Gingerstripe and Softfeather were talking about their kits and Bettlewhisker was joining in on the conversation. I felt a sudden urge to run through the moors and jump into rabbit holes but Riverclan was my home now.

I walked out of camp then broke into a run. I ran alongside the creek for a while then skidded to a stop when the big lake unfolded in front of me. Mountains in the distance towered over forests and dew shone on the grass. The lake was a beautiful blue. I waded into the lake until I was up to my whiskers. Coldfeather was saying that swimming is just like running except wetter. I leapt forward and started to flail around. I calmed myself and tried to run. I was staring afloat! I swam around in circles then finally swam to shore. I walked up to the creek and held my hand under water. Fish came by and I caught two minnows and a larger fish. I carried all the fish to camp by their tails and set them in the fresh kill pile. I drug the fish I caught yesterday into the apprentice den. "Want to share?" I asked the three and we all ate the fish. The meat was juicy and it tasted good over all. I smelled a strong scent of fish and started to lick my paws. Wolfpaw started licking my head and I licked his shoulder. I smiled at how shiny we both looked. I tackled Wolfpaw to the ground and he rolled underneath me and batted my ears. I leapt above him and ran under him knocking him down. I licked my paw and he purred in amusment. I looked at my chest which was full of white fur. "You should move to the elders den." Wolfpaw told me. "Not while I can still beat you in a fight." I told him playfully. He only purred in response."Wolfpaw time for training" Bearpelt yelled. "See ya later Twigpaw" Wolfpaw told me.

Desertpaw and Vixenpaw giggled."Twigpaw and Wolfpaw sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love the comes mates then comes Twigpaw in the Nursery" I rolled my eyes at the apprentices and left the apprentices den. "How are your den mates treating you?" Coldfeather asked." Good thanks" Coldfeather whisked his tail toward the forest and I followed him. He leapt across a small creek and there was a small clearing. He backed away from me. "Knock me down" he told me. I remembered this morning fighting with Wolfpaw. I ran toward Coldfeather and at the last moment leapt over him and as soon as I hit the ground I turned and ran under his legs. He was dazed for a moment. "Good you will be a fast runner in battle, learn to use that to your advantage. We spared for a long time and Coldfeather taught me some good moves live the dodge and swipe on bigger foes. By the time we were done we were both tired. "Tomorrow your up for a border patrol." Coldfeather mewed. I smiled at him. I couldn't have a better mentour.

As I walked to camp I was a huge eagle feather and grabbed it in my teeth. I went into the nusery and set the big feather between Skykit and Ravenkit. Lakewater smiled at me and I left the nusery. I went into the apprentices den and sat down in my moss nest. Wolfpaw yawned and snuggled closer to me. I purred and leaned against his shoulder. The world turned into darkness.


	11. CHAPTER NINE

Hey guys. FINNALY School is out for me and I won't have to see that hell hole for two months. To celebrate being out of school I will use every single name somewhere in the story. And I am using the Coyote name for something special if I make another book. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer since I have unlimited time. This chapters question is not a question but just give me suggestions for names and story ideas. Oh and by the way is Desertrose a good name for Desertpaw?

CHAPTER NINE

A paw poked my shoulder. Wolfpaw was looking at me. "You're up for a border patrol." He told me. "Thanks Wolfpaw" He smiled back at me "Your welcome". I yawned and stretched. Small rays of light hit my pelt as I stood up and padded out of the den. "Twigpaw, you Gingerstripe, Desertpaw and Nutshell are off for a border patrol". Rabbittail told me. I nodded and went over to the three. "Where are we going?" "Windclan has been scented over our border with rabbit blood." Nutshell told me. Nutshell and Gingerstripe ran out of camp leaving Desertpaw and I running after them.

Nutshell slowed down by a creek and lapped up some water. We did the same still panting in the Greenleaf heat. The two warriors were chatting ahead while Desertpaw and I were behind them. "What will you do if you see your old clan mates?" Desertpaw asked me. I thought of Leopardpaw beating me ruefully and licking my blood off her claws. "If they start a fight I will go back to camp with Windclan blood on my claws." Desertpaw looked forward frightened at my words."Was it that bad?" I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. She seemed to understand and changed the subject by talking about all the apprentices that will be in our den. "Softfeather has her four kits that will be apprenticed in two moons and Lakewaters kits should be apprenticed soon." I imagined me and Ravenpaw hunting and fighting together. "Nutshell and Gingerstripe seem fond for each other too now that my mother is gone." She smiled at me. "At least Gingerstripe has let go." The warriors came to a stop. Nutshell sniffed the air. Her tail flicked towards her and I padded up to her. There was three warriors and an apprentice hunting on Riverclan territory. Nutshell walked up to them and I followed them. Rockfoot, Poolstar and Tansypetal stood in front of me.

"Why are you on our territory?" Nutshell demanded. "This is Windclan territory now." Poolstar growled. "We will figh-" Nutshell yowled and lept at Poolstar. The two were staring at each other growling, waiting for the other to attack. Something hit Twigpaws side sending her flying. When she got up Leopardpaw was growling at her. Twigpaw got angry remembering how much Leopardpaw hated her. Twigpaw leapt at Leopardpaw bowling her over. Teeth clamped over her tail and she yowled in pain. Twigpaw thrached in pain and clawed Leopardpaws face. Leopardpaw schreched in pain. On the ground lay blood, an ear and an eye. Claws went down her stomach. The two apprentices lay in a big pool of blood fighting to the death. Everyone stopped fighting and watched. Twigpaw clawed down Leopardpaws back and in return got a swipe on her nose. The two were stumbling around running into each other trying to bite each other and they passed out.

Twigpaw woke up in the medicine den. As soon as she opened her eyes she was showered by licks from wolfpaw." I thought you were dead." He told me sadly. I snorted" I feel dead". Grassfang walked in. "You should be fine by tomorrow but you lost a lot of blood." I remembered tearing Leopardpaws eye and ear off. 'Leopardpaw won't step over our border in a long time." Skykit and Ravenkit ran in. "How was it?" They asked me. I told them about the fight. Their eyes widened when I told them that I ripped Leopardpaws ear and eye off. The two kits ran out of the medicine den attacking nearby warriors.

"Can all cats gather around for a clan meeting." Twigpaw groaned and stretched. A half moon ago she left the medicine cat den and continued on with her training. She was a good hunter and the clan had accepted her. Twigpaw licked Wolfpaws ear."Clan meeting you better get up." He yawned and stood up. "Let's hope Ravenkit and Skykit will be apprentices" Twigpaw smiled at the thought of Ravenkit fighting beside her one day. Twigpaw ran out just in time to see Ravenpaw touching noses with Rabbittail. "Lucky her she got the deputy as her mentor." Wolfpaw murmured. Ravenpaw bounced happily toward Twigpaw. "Yes! I get Rabbittail for my mentour." "Congratulations who is Skypaws mentour?" Ravenkit flicked her tail over at the other side of the clearing."The lucky fur ball got Stemstar." Ravenkit quickly returned to her mentor.

Coldfeather padded up to Twigpaw. "Were taking all the apprentices to spar, you should eat something." Twigpaw looked at the fresh kill pile."I won't be long." Twigpaw quickly ate a large minnow and sped over to the group that was already leaving. They ran through the forest stopping to catch something or wait on the two younger apprentices. Finally the group stopped at a small clearing littered with moss and a creek running beside it. First Vixenpaw and Wolfpaw sparred. Wolfpaw was strong but Vixenpaw was lean and quick. Wolfpaw after running in circles pinned Vixenpaw down."Good luck Twigpaw." Ravenpaw cheered. I faced Desertpaw sizing her up. She was small but not very lean. She broke my thoughts and charged at me forcing me to tumble to the side. She pinned me but I kicked her and sent her flying. As she was down I hid behind a tree and waited for her to come. When she stood in between two trees I launched myself at the tree across from me. I leapt from the tree I hit and pinned her down. She struggled and gave up. "Good job." I told her. She nodded at me and smiled. Ravenpaw and Skypaw were battling each other in the clearing while we laughed at them. The sun sank in the sky and we headed back to camp. Twigpaws head rested on Wolfpaws shoulder and she sank into sleep.

Twigpaw opened her eyes in a foggy clearing. A silver cat walked up to her. "You must prepare." "Haven't I gone through enough, can you leave me alone? The silver cat sighed. "My father's past life as a blind medicine cat was his destiny. Starclan gave him a new life with my mother's past life. A big threat is in the forest and you alone must stop it." "But how?" Twigpaw asked. "The answer lies in-"Twigpaw woke up with a jolt. Yowls erupted in camp. Twigpaw ran out to see cats from Windclan, Thunderclan and Shadowclan fighting Riverclan. Gingerstripe, Bearpelt and Stemstar lay on the ground with the elders. "Stop this right now" Coldfeather yelled. Everyone stopped fighting. "You need to control everything in your life. First mom then me then all those queens and now you won't stop until all the clans are under your control." Adderstar padded up to Coldfeather. His eyes were gleaming in hunger for something. "I would be lying if I said I was sorry." He told him as he hit him across the face. "If we all cooperate I might let some of you be slaves." Adderstar walked up to Softfeather who was Coldfeathers mate."Such pretty eyes." He purred and slit Mistkits throat. Softfeather gasped and leapt at Adderstar ripping his throat open. Two cats pinned down Softfeather. Adderstar stood up. "One more life, I always liked them pretty and feisty he told her. She spat in his face. "Take them all the toms to camp the others stay with me. Wolfpaw licked her ear. "It will be all right." Twigpaw looked into his yellow eyes and saw only love. Adderstar looked at all the she cats. He ordered that they kill Nutshell and Vixenpaw. The two she cats writhed in pain as teeth sunk into their throats. His eyes met with mine.

"Your name?" he asked. I stood my ground and replied in a clear voice "My name is Twigpaw and I'm your daughter." Adderstars eyes widened. "I thought I couldn't have kits." Desertpaw stepped forward. "I'm also your daughter." He looked at both of them. "You can stay in the warrior camp." He looked at Ravenpaw. "You come over here." Ravenpaw shook in fear. A nearby warrior picked her up by her scruff and took her out to the forest with Adderstar. Wails of pain could be heard and Ravenpaw pleading to him. Twigpaws claws sunk into the earth. Twigpaw looked at the sky and whispered" I promise I will kill Adderstars last life.

Oh no! Whats going to happen next? Sorry for the late chapter me and my friend were partying for five days straight! (I'm kidding) Anyway I'm leaving for camp on the fifth so I might not write a chapter for about a month sorry. Have a good summer and happy Canada day!


	12. CHAPTER TEN

Hello everyone im really sorry for the wait and right now im in my trailer writing this for all you guys. You all deserve a big hug expecially to those who comment me and follow or favorite me. Instead of a hug after im done this fanfiction I will write another one. Everyone who reads this I encourage you to vote on these three ideas:

1: Firestar is reincarnated and asked to choose only one mate out of three she cats. The story will take place in Thunderclan a few years after Firestar died and all four cats will completely lose their memory and it will answer the question: Who would Firestar chose as a mate if Cinderpelt wasn't run over and if Spottedleaf didn't die? This title would be Firestars Decision

2: This will take place after Twig that Breaks and will be about one of Twigpaws kits. But don't worry if this isn't voted for I will include a chapter or two that talk about the rest of Twigpaws life. The title would be: Branches

3: This is for another story which is about a young loner kit that gets lost and is searching for a home. I haven't really thought about this story much but I will make this about a tom named Owl. I haven't thought of a title yet.

Thank you all again and I will put in my vote at the end of the voting time which will be August 20th if I haven't recived many votes yet.

CHAPTER 10

A very big white tom and a small black tom led Desertpaw and I through the forest. The moonlight lit up a clearing and I could tell that the white tom was covered in scars and the largest one went from his shoulder to the end of his back. Desertpaw and I shared the same look of curiosity and fear. The pine forest gave way to a stream that the white tom easily swam through. Desertpaw and Twigpaw started swimming but the black tom disappeared under the water. Twigpaw quictly dove under the water and spotted him sinking. She resurfaced and went under again but this time came back with the tom. Twigpaw swam to shore and placed her paws on his chest pushing. Water flowed out of his mouth and he coughed up a minnow." T-thank you" he said. Iooked at him and how much he resembled Ravenpaw. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. "Shadowpaw" he replied. Twigpaw told him about Ravenpaw and he growled. "I never liked that Adderstar scum." Desertpaw padded up to Twigpaw with the White tom behind her. "Are you all right?" she asked Shadowpaw. He gulped and nodded. She smiled "We should hurry now." Shadowpaw leaned on Desertpaw and stood up. "Thanks again, Twigpaw was it?" "Yeah I'm Twigpaw and no problem." The four continued on to Thunderclan.

Thunderclan amazed Twigpaw and Desertpaw. Shadowpaw just purred in amusment and led them to Adderstars den. Adderstar was already there and looked at them with false kindness. "Sit please make yourself comfortable." He purred. Desertpaw and I sat down and looked at him. "How many moons are you through training?" He asked. "We are both through four moons Adderstar." Desertpaw told him. Twigpaw looked at Desertpaw confused. She had gone through three moons of being an apprentice and Twigpaw only two moons. "In a half moon you will go through some tests and then I will allow you to take three of my warriors and two apprentices to take over control of Riverclan and whichever of you is better will become the leader understood?" Desertpaw and I nodded. "Shadowpaw and Lionpaw will show you to the apprentices den and I will show you the territory the day after tomorrow if I'm not busy." Desertpaw and I got up and left the den. Shadowpaw and Lionpaw walked them over to the apprentices den. The apprentices were sleeping. "Those are your beds and we will show you around camp tomorrow." Lionpaw told them half yawning. The sisters snuggled and Twigpaw could hear Desertpaw softly snoring and other apprentices murmuring in their sleep. She looked up at the stars through the brambles of the den."Are you okay Wolfpaw?" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Adderstar: Ginger tom with piercing blue eyes

DEPUTY: Icewater: Light gray tom with dark blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Cardinalflight: Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Applepaw: Light dusty ginger she

WARRIORS:

Scarface: Big white tom with lots of scars

Shadowpaw: Small black tom with minty green eyes

Pinefrost: Feirce brown she with amber eyes

Windyday: Swift light gray tom with yellow eyes

Twigpaw: Brown she with big yellow eyes

Aspenfall: White tabby she with dark blue eyes

Desertpaw: Light ginger she

Honeypelt: Light tabby ginger tom with amber eyes

Snakepaw: Oddly marked light brown tom

Woodfur: Brown tom with green eyes

Oddfoot: Black tom with a deformed paw

Sheeppaw: Fluffy white she with green eyes

Leopardstripe: Lean tabby golden tom

Queens

Duskfoot: Dark gray she with one black paw and green eyes

Crowwing: Dark gray she with green eyes

Spottedfur: Torteshell she with blue eyes Spotkit, Graykit and Tinykit

Sandy: Sandy she with darker paws, face and tail Pebblekit and Loonkit

Whitetail: Black she with a white tail

Rosepetal: Dark ginger she with brown eyes Tigerkit, Flamekit and Mosskit

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm very busy today and I wanted to finish at least one chapter today. Thanks for your support and goodbye!


	13. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm so happy how reviews have boomed in the last two days and I really couldn't have done this story without all your support! I hope to continue this story until at least 25 chapters is my goal. But after that I will be making my other story which I'm guessing will be either 1 or 3. This chapters question will be: Who is your least favorite character in all the series? Mine is Thistleclaw because if he hadn't apprenticed Tigerstar none of this would have happened but we needed him to start the whole story anyway. If some of you are wondering I don't hate Nightcloud but I feel sorry for her. How would you like it if your mate was crying over another she cat and loving a medicine cat and hated his son? If you still hate her watch Nightclouds Tale on Youtube. Thanks!

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sunlight littered through the holes in the den. Voices could be heard outside ordering apprentices around and having conversations. As I looked beside me I saw Desertpaw looking outside in sadness. "I wish I was dead Twigpaw instead of Vixenpaw." I looked at her sadly "If we pass all the tests and become the leaders of Riverclan we can fight Adderstar." I told her. She smiled sadly. "We should get up every night and spar so we can get really good at fighting." We both looked outside thinking the same thing and ran into the clearing. Lionpaw and Shadowpaw were sharing tongues. Shadowpaw looked at Desertpaw and smiled "Are you up for a Thunderclan tour?" he purred she nodded and the two apprentices got up. We followed them to a small cave that smelled of milk "That's the nursery where queens stay as well as most of the other she cats even though they're not pregnant." Desertpaw and I looked at him confused. "Adderstar only passes she cats as warriors if they are daughters of his senior warriors and have killed a cat." Lionpaw turned around to face us. "Don't worry about anything because you're his daughters after all." We both let out sighs of relief and moved on.

We walked up a small walkway and found ourselves at another den. "This is the medicine cat den and our medicine cat is Cardinalflight. He is grumpy a lot for being kidnapped into his position." We heard shuffling coming from inside the den. "Who goes there?" he demanded. All four of us ran down the slope laughing. "Who goes there?" Lionpaw snarled and leapt at Shadowpaw. The two rolled in the dirt and stood up all dusty. Desertpaw and I giggled at the silly toms when Lionpaw sneezed. We continued on with the tour. "That's the warriors den." Lionpaw flicked his tail towards a den made of bracken. "That one is the elders den but all of our cats die as warriors so we use it for slaves and prisoners but at the moment we have no need for them." Lionpaw explained. Desertpaws belly growled and all three of us looked at her with wide eyes. "Is there a monster in there?" I asked. Desertpaw cuffed my ear "No mouse brain I'm just hungry." Shadowpaw went over to the fresh kill pile and got a mouse and a rabbit. "I'm not very hungry so you three can have the rabbit." He said with a mouthful of fur. The rabbit was a little warm and the meat was very juicy. I instantly remembered my first bite of rabbit with Mudstar and continued to eat in silence.

After we were done eating Adderstar called a clan meeting. "Desertpaw and Twigpaw please stap forward." He asked. We stepped forward. "Do you promise to fight for Thunderclan always and never disobey your mentors?" "I do." I echoed remembering that I had to stay strong for Wolfpaw. "Then your new mentour Twigpaw will be Windyday and for Desertpaw Aspenfall." I walked up to Windyday who looked at me with pride and I touched noses with him. "Adderstar is too busy to show you the territory tomorrow but I'll take you out tomorrow instead." I nodded and tried to hide my relief. Windyday and I padded toward Aspenfall and Desertpaw. "Im so happy we got apprentices Windyday!" Aspenfall exclaimed. Desertpaw and I shared confused looks. "This mouse brain just happens to be my sister." Windyday explained " We became warriors only a moon ago." I became confused. Why would Adderstar give us inexperienced young mentors if he wanted us to pass? Then it hit me, he wants us to either fail or see how well we do without good mentors. This is his first test. When Desertpaw and I went

to the apprentice den I explained everything to her then we both fell into sleep.

I woke up when the moon was still up and I shook Desertpaw awake. She grumbled and got up "Where is the sparring area?" she asked. "Not so loud!" I whispered. She nodded. "Wake up Shadowpaw." I told her and she woke him up and covered his mouth. "Take us to the sparring area." Desertpaw demanded. He terrifyingly nodded. "Sorry if we scared you." I told him. " Its all right I didn't at all think I was being kitnapped." He said. We rolled our eyes and followed him.

The forest wasn't very different from the Riverclan forest other than the fact that Thunderclan had more trees. The trees started to thin out and we found ourselves at a mossy clearing. "Welcome to the mossy clearing, It overlooks Shadowclan territory and has a fresh stream running alongside it. But wait theres more! Not only does it have water but the moss is perfect for bouncing." Shadowpaw explained while bouncing around. We looked at him and laughed well I laughed and Desertpaw giggled. I looked at the sky and the moon was directly over top of us. Desertpaw started running towards me and I dodged her hitting her side and sending her tumbling. I pinned her but she kicked my legs and tried to roll on top of me. I slid from underneath her and sized her up. She is larger than me and stronger than me still but I have the swiftness of a Windclan cat. I ran around her and dodged her every time she swiped at me. I pounced her and she pinned me down easily. "Fall for my trick?" I nodded realizing that she was pretending to be tired. We sparred for a while longer but Desertpaw and I had both won 4 times and we decided to call it a night. Shadowpaw was napping so we woke him up and he took us back to camp. We all fell into our moss beddings and fell asleap.

I looked around me and I was in the apprentice den. Everything was shades of black and white and I screamed when I saw my own sleeping body. Nobody woke up so I walked out of the den confused. A sudden idea came to me. Why not visit Wolfpaw? I padded out of Thunderclan camp and ran through the forest. Trees zipped by and I made it to the Shadowclan territory where I heard that the prisoners were being held. Inside the makeshift camp there were two guards that I walked past and they didn't notice me so I padded onward checking the prisoner dens. Coldfeather was curled up softly crying and I wished I could help him but I cant. In the next den Wolfpaw was snoring very loudly and I smiled. A starry figure came up from his body and yowled. The cat looked at me and I realized It was Wolfpaw. He ran up to me and licked my face. "You're alive!" he exclaimed. "Yes I am, how are the guards treating you? "They allow us a mouse a day if we catch enough prey or make enough bedding. How do they treat you?" I told him how Desertpaw and I are training to be leaders and will save Riverclan hopefully. "I will tell Coldfeather." He promised. "I promise I will see you again but promise me you will wait for me." I begged. "I promise my love." Wolfpaw faded from my vision and the world went black.

Hey again! I thought more about book # 3 and the book will be called Lost. I know how the storyline would go now but my lips are sealed!


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys I'm still here! It's very hard to find time to write chapters while on vacation because I've been doing a lot lately. I went to a rodeo a few days back and rode on a mechanical bull. I don't know how but I managed 9 seconds. I'm short and skinny so I'm not very strong. Annnnywaaays I tend to get off topic very easily and I will be very serious now. I'm kind of sad that nobody has left any reviews lately but that's probably because everyone is on vacation. I still encourage everyone to review this book! There are only two votes right now. It's very easy to review all you do is look at the bottom of the page and it should say "REVIEW" so review and put in a random name and vote on 1 2 or three. Unlike politics every vote counts and tells me that people actually read my babblings. This chapters question is stupid but here it is: Who would be your mate; your apprentice and who would you kill? My mate would be Tigerheart just cause he is cool. My apprentice would be Tigerstar so I could make fun of him and I would kill Sandstorm cause I hate her balls. Here is your chapter: : :

CHAPTER 12

I felt a paw shake me. "Twigpaw wake up! Our mentours are taking us out today." She yowled in my ear. I clutched my ear "Not so loud Desertpaw." I whispered. She tured around and bounded out of the den. I stretched and let out a big yawn before I left the den.

Aspenfall and Windyday stood waiting for us to wake up and lit up in happiness when we left the den. You could easily tell the two were trying to hide their excitement. "Go pick something from the fresh kill pile before we go." Windyday suggested. Before I could open my mouth Desertpaw ran to the pile, picked a squirrel and came back. The squirrel was brown with a black tail and the meat was cold and fatty. When we gobbled down our breakfast we followed the siblings out of camp.

The weather was cold and windy. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn into shades of brown, red and orange. Leaf fall is near. Our mentors nodded to each other and ran forward but luckily Desertpaw and I had grown faster in the past moon and kept up with them. The two stopped at the lakes edge and turned to face us. "As you know Shadowclan and Windclan share our border and Riverclan lies across from us." Aspenfall explained. Windyday looked up at a big tree. "That is the sky tree, in one of your tests you will have to climb the tree, preform a task and return safely" Desertpaw shivered in fear. "But don't worry the task is usually getting a stick or stealing an egg." We both sighed in relief. Our mentors padded on and only stopping to catch prey. A small twoleg den stood in front of us. "That is where we sometimes keep prisoners or cats with green cough. It has been abandoned for a while now and is home to the fattest mice you will ever find." Windyday told us "Near here is where twolegs sometimes come in Greenleaf to make fire and yowl a lot." Aspenfall and Windyday ran forward yet again and left us running in their dust.

The day was getting hotter when we reached the sparring clearing we were panting while our mentors were purring in amusement. "We will spar for the rest of the day." Aspenfall told us "Go drink from the stream." I nodded and lapped up some water. Desertpaw and I made some battle plans and we returned. "I have to make dirt." I told my mentour. He rolled his eyes and I left the clearing embarrassed. I chuckled to myself and started to climb the tree. The right branch was hard to get to but I managed in seconds. Desertpaw was in the right spot telling Windyday she smelled something funny. He padded forward and sniffed the ground and I leapt landing on him. He yowled and clutched his paw. My eyes widened and I went toward him. He smiled and leapt toward me. I dodged him but he was quick and pinned me down. "Smart idea and you surprised me but you should try to use more quick moves next time." He suggested. Desertpaw was also pinned down but she looked surprised at how powerful her mentor was. For the rest of the day we sparred and we both managed to win twice. When we went back to camp we fell into our mossy beds and slept soundly.

Over the next moon leaf fall came and the prey was less plenty but more fatter because they were stocking up for leaf bare. Desertpaw and Shadowpaw were getting closer together and it was very adorable how he does everything for her. Desertpaw and I became very skilled fighters and hunters even beating our mentours most of the time. The tests would come any day now but Adderstar is waiting for something.

I woke up in the morning and stretched. The whole forest is a beautiful red colour and I planned to bring back at least four things to add to the fresh kill pile. In the forest I caught the scent of a crow and saw bits of shiny stuff laying around. On a rock a raven was smashing a nut against the rock so I shrank into my hunters crouch and pounced. The raven thrashed and tried to get away but I bit into its neck and it stopped moving. That day I also caught two plump mice. I struggled to get the raven but I lay him on my back and held the mice tails in my mouth.

At camp everyone looked surprised at the prey I caught. Desertpaw and Shadowpaw caught two rabbits and a shrew. Adderstar came out of his den. "Well done you two I have decided the wait is long enough and your other three tests will be done tomorrow." He congratulated us and told us to sleep for the rest of the day. Desertpaw and I took the chance and fell asleap.

I woke up in a camp with angry looking cats ordering around prisoners. A gentle looking cat was rushing into a den and I followed her. Inside Wolfpaw lay not breathing and still. A ghost figure of him came up from his body. "Are you taking me to starclan Twigpaw?" he asked licking my ear. "It isn't your time yet." I told him "I will do the tests tomorrow then I will take back Riverclan and save us all." I explained. "I can't do this without you Wolfpaw." I let tears roll down my face and I sobbed in his chest. He backed away and smiled at me. He returned to his body and he opened his eyes panting. The medicine cat ran out of the den with moss. He looked into my eyes and I stared back knowing he could not see me and I licked the top of his head. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too Twigpaw." He replied and he faded from me and all the other cats. The silvery blue she cat stood in front of me. "You must make your promise true and get rid of the evil snake that is poising our roots." She told me. "Then you must find your missing link, your siblings." I suddenly remembered that I had one in Shadowclan and one in the twoleg place. "What do the two others look like?" I asked her. She looked around her and leaned forward. "One is a black tom with yellow eyes at the twolegplace and the shadowclan one is a ginger tom with blue eyes, he looks like his father." She whispered. "Whats your name?" I asked her. She smiled and said "Silverpelt" before everything faded away.

OOOOOOOOH we will reach the climax soon! I don't think I will reach 25 chapters but maybe 20 because this story is going by fast. For you suicidal people out there don't be stupid and kill yourself. Everything will get better. Like Twigpaws case she was hated by her litter mates and her grandfather died and told her that she is the daughter of a evil clan leader then got her name changed to Venom and was tortured for a few moons and barley fed anything then left and fell in love then taken to a different clan and has to be away from Wolfpaw. So don't kill yourself if I see your face on the news I will hunt you down and feel guilty about it. Sorry for the crazy moment there it tends to happen as you know. TELL ME EVEN MORE GOOD NAMES FOR TWIGPAW! I have decided on one I like best but see if you can pick a fearsome yet pretty name for here. BYE BYE PEEPS!


End file.
